Thunder and Lightening
by aconfusednerd
Summary: Alfred is scared during a storm and sneaks into Arthur's room looking to spend the night with him or to stay until the storm passes. (Chibi!America x England, no shota, no romance, just fluffy bros!) Not a human AU, but human names are used! Rated K because I'm a paranoid dip :3


**_Withoutdemons: Just a mini fic I had a sudden urge to write._ **

* * *

The house was silent as little feet crept down the hall, careful not to make even the smallest sound as they made their way to their big brothers room. The hall was long, and had quite a few doors to pass before the last door on the left. The hall had solid white walls, with the British flag hanging on the wall at the end of it, and very little decoration anywhere else. Somehow, it still looked pretty, but also surreal, as if it were to perfect.

The small blonde easily made it to the end of the hall, and reached a small hand up to coil loosely around the door handle before pulling it, and when he heard the 'click!' signalling it was open, he softly pushed it open. He was greeted with the sight of a dark room, lit only by what light shined in through the window. The moonlight was surprisingly bright as it stretched long fingers into the room, dimly illuminating the large space enough that the small boy was able navigate the room without making to much noise.

He slowly crept towards the bed, until he was close enough to see his older brother figure sleeping, but it didn't really look like he was sleeping peacefully. The little blond boy reached up with a small hand to tug his caretakers blanket, and when it didn't work, he tugged harder until he saw the other blink groggily at him.

"Alfred?" Emerald green eyes met sky blue, and the man slowly started to understand why the boy was looking at him as if he had just seen a ghost, but this realization only hit because a crack of lightening lit the entire room at the same time thunder roared loudly, loud enough to make the boy squeak at jump, as if startled. _*I didn't realize he was scared of storms...* _Arthur thought to himself.

Alfred stared at him with a mix of expectancy and fear, waiting for him to either invite him to share a bed or to send him away. He sort of expected to be sent away, because so far, in all the homes (aka, human caretakers Arthur sent him too,) the 'five' year old boy had stayed in, he was sent away. Usually because they didn't want to bother with the boy that much, but he didn't know that, he always thought they were trying (unsuccessfully) to toughen him up.

Arthur looked from the child to the door, then the window as another loud roar of thunder was heard and lightening shot across the sky. He was thoughtful as he climbed out of bed, turning the covers back and walking over to the door. He gently pushed it closed, and a soft clicking sound was heard before he shuffled over to the window and pulled the blinds closed. The room was almost totally dark, but Arthur's vision quickly adjusted before he shuffled his way back to bed. He climbed on the bed and wriggled his way back under the covers before rolling back over to face Alfred, who stared, confused.

Arthur pulled the covers back, and Alfred looked at him for a moment before another crack of thunder was heard, and he rushed to the offered spot, climbing under the covers and curling up against Arthur, little hands tightly holding on to the front of his shirt.

Arthur wanted to say something comforting or just loving, because maybe it would help the scared child, but when he opened his mouth to do so, all that came out was, "Uh, um, this is...this is only a one time thing, okay, America?"

Arthur didn't have to say anything, to wish Alfred sweet dreams or to say I love you, because he was positive the small boy knew just how much the older nation loved him, even if he was to foolish to say it, because the reply was a small giggle and Alfred murmuring, "Love you, too, night night." And that was it, within seconds Alfred seemed to relax, easily falling asleep with the warmth and safety of Arthur beside him.

Arthur draped the covers over him before gently resting an arm around him, and pulling him closer to be sure the five your old wouldn't roll off the edge of the bed at any point. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, and the storm cleared after an hour or so. And when the sound of rain and thunder was gone, the room was totally silent, all except for the sound of their soft breathing, calm and relaxed, giving the room a peaceful atmosphere as the two enjoyed their peaceful sleep.

That night, Arthur had a dream of him and Alfred. Of Afred growing up to be a strong, wonderful, amazing country, with England by his side. He let himself dream that they would always be together, that he wouldn't ever leave Arthur, and as a result, he would always, always be Arthur's little brother, who was scared of storms, but not bulls or beasts. Who hated the cold, but would complain about the heat. Who always wanted to sleep in Arthur's bed, but insisted he have his own and his own room.

Arthur woke up early the next morning, as he always did, with Alfred still in his arms. Alfred was holding on to one of his arms a bit tightly, as if Arthur would be gone if he didn't, and Arthur realized he was holding his brother the same way. Even when he had sweet dreams, when he knew the boy wasn't leaving, it was scary to think he could wake up and Alfred could be gone, that he could wake up to Alfred being gone or leaving. But, for now, this morning, he decided not to worry.

This was Alfred, America, and he loved Arthur, right? He wouldn't ever stop that and leave him,...right?

* * *

_**Withoutdemons: Okay, so I dunno, I just thought a Big Bro England comforting a scared Lil Bro America during a thunderstorm would be cute. I like the idea of continuing this fic, or adding a second chapter but with France and Canada doing something similar, but I don't know, would you guys like that? **_

_**Or maybe, one of Arthur and Alfred, then next chapter being France and Canada, and then a nice ole' F.A.C.E. chapter where Matt and Al go to their daddies for comfort during a big scary storm?**_


End file.
